Kim Possible:The west The beginning
by Harper loves Alex
Summary: The name says it all.
1. Chapter 1

Kim Possible:The west. The beginning 

The name says it all. I read a lot so this is what I can remember.

( New Middeltin)

_We start on a early Monday morning , with our two main charter's as kid's this is the begin of there story. Watch as they grow and learn to love and live a life in the wild west._

__

" Ron were going to be best friend until the end right " ask 11 year old Kim Possible . Kim had auburn red hair , jade green eye's a creamy peach skin tone and is wearing a long light green dress no caller or sleeve's , the dress went to her knees and she had brown boot's.

"You bet Kp, we'll be best friend to the end and then some " said 11 year old Ron Stoppable . Ron had hay yellow hair, brown eye's big ear's and big ear's and was as pale as the moon light. He was wearing brown pants, a white shirt with a black vest and a black cowboy hat with a eagle feather sticking out of the back and black boot's and sliver spurs .

" Good Ronnie" said Kim as she hugged her best friend , having the sun shine in her hair.

" Hehe Kp come on let's get to class" said Ron as he looked at Kim smiling at her and how she is so happy

" Yes, we don't want to be late do we" said Kim as she got her book's. Egor to learn and take on a adventure.

" Then all right then , SERENITY" yelled Ron as he called for his horse. Ron found Serenity when his Pa took him out hunting. Ron found the young horse injured in the snow on a cold winter and took care of her, healed her back to a healthy life. As a gift his Pa let him keep her and he named her Serenity after the peaceful why she runs.

" Thank you for the ride Ronnie" said Kim as she smiled at Ron and remembering the day she meet the white beauty Ron call Serenity. 

( Flash back)

" _Kp, you wana go for a ride" ask 9 year old Ron as he walked in to the Possible kitchen._

" _A ride but we don't have a horse and your pa said you have to get your own horse to ride" said 9 year old Kim as she got up and talked to Ron._

" _And I got a horse now you wana meet her" ask Ron as he grabbed Kim's hand and lead the way._

" _Wow, she so white" said Kim as she saw the horse outside. Kim and her family where amazed at the horse and who beautiful it looked. _

" _I know I named her Serenity" said Ron as he got on with a little trouble. _

" _Wow, Ron can I ride to" ask Kim as she looked at Ron ._

" _Yha, come on" said Ron as he held out his hand for Kim._

" _Wow," said Kim as her dad help her on the horse with Ron's hand._

_( end flash back)_

" No problem Kp" said Ron as he saw his white horse come running towards them.

" I'll make you some lemonade and cookie's" said Kim as she looked at Ron smiling at him and how happy he can get with the word food..

" Hmm, sound's good to me" said Ron as he got on Serenity and holding his hand out for Kim.

" Good your the only one who will eat my cooking anyway" said Kim as she to got on Serenity and held on to Ron.

" Ready" ask Ron waiting for Kim's response.

" Yup " said Kim as she looked at Ron and holding on tight smiling.

" Yip, Yip" said Ron as Serenity ran towards the school house.

" Can we go faster" ask Kim knowing that Serenity is the fastest horse in New Middeltin.

" Yha , umm you know the word Kp" said Ron as he said the magic word for speed.

" YIP, YIP" yelled Kim as she she yelled Serenity ran faster and faster. The town's people were smiling at how much fun the couple was having and the farmer's were jealous of Ron's horse.

" Woo Hoo" yelled Kim as she enjoyed the wind in her hair.

" Booyha" said Ron as he to enjoyed the ride.

( The church)

" Now class, sit down" said School master Barkin as he looked at his class wishing the there was a real school in new middeltin.

" Yes, sir" said All the student's.

" Now grab your blackboard and practice your writing" said Mr. Barkin as he looked around.

" Yes sir" said all the student's as they did what they were told.

" Good after that you can work on yer reading" said Mr. Barkin as he sat down on his desk.

( 5 hour later)

" Ok, let's call it a day and you kid's run home and do your chore's" said Mr. Barkin as saw the kid's clean up.

" Stoppable , I need you to stay for a bit , Possible you can wait by the horse" said Mr. Barkin looking at Kim look at Ron. 

" Alright but I can't stay long my pa's sick and I got's to do all the work around the house" said Ron as he gave Mr. Barkin a nod.

" I understand give this note top yer pa and tell him to right me back , Ron this is for his eye's only" said Mr. Barkin as he gave on a yellow note with a small rope around it.

" Yes, sir" said Ron as he put the note in his front pocket.

" So how's your shooting" ask Mr. Barkin as he looked at the Pistol's on Ron belt. Two twin's black with angel wing's on the handle with a sliver indent R.S on the bottom. 

" Alright I think" said Ron as he looked at the gun's on his side.

" Ron , don't be modest your better then your pa and you know it" said Kim from the door..

" Have you been ease dropping" ask Mr. Barkin looking at Kim.

" Yes , I have but Ron's better then my pa and his pa , plus he can shoot from far away" said Kim as she walked in.

" Is this true Ron" ask Mr. Barkin as he looked at Ron.

" I guess , I'm a little good" said Ron as he blushed and gave Kim a look to stop talking.

" Hmm, well go give that note to yer pa and see you tomorrow" said Mr. Barkin as he looked at the two.

" Ok sir" said Ron as he put his hat on and left with Kim.

" So what was that about" ask Kim as she looked at Ron.

" I know you herd so why do you want to know" ask Ron as he got on Serenity and helped Kim up.

" Now don't forget to give that note to your pa" said Kim as she held on to Ron as he was getting ready to leave.

" Right, Yip , yip" said Ron as he said the magic . Kim and Ron enjoyed the ride to Kim's house.

( the Possible ranch)

" Howdy there, Mrs. Possible how's the doctoring going" ask Ron as he and Kim saw her.

" It's good Ron , I'm happy that your here Ron take this to your mother It's some medication for your father" said Mrs. Possible as she hand Ron a green little bottle.

" Thank you, that'll help my pa get back into action" said Ron as he put the bottle in his pouch on his horse.

" Hmm, yes it will" said Mrs. Possible smiling at Ron.

" Well Kp I'll see you later" said Ron as he helped Kim down.

" Ok , Ron now don't forget that note" said Kim as she pointed to his front pocket. 

" Oh , right the note thanks Kp, bye lady's" said Ron as he road home.

" Bye Ronnie" said Kim as she waved good bye to her best friend.

"Bye, Ron" said Mrs. Possible as she to waved to him.

" So how was school today" ask Mrs. Possible as she and her daughter enter there home.

" Good, Ron did really good to day" said Kim smiling thinking of him.

" Oh, huh that's good for him his mother will be proud" said Mrs. Possible.

" Yha ,I know , the weirds thing happen Mr. Barkin ask Ron how's his shooting" said Kim as she looked at her mom.

" Hmm, well what did Ron say" ask Mrs. Possible knowing Ron is very good at shooting.

"He, said that he was ok , then I told Mr. Barkin that he was great" said Kim as she put her book's on the table in there house.

" Hmm, Ron can be so modest" said Mrs. Possible as she smiled at that thought of Ron being so shy about his shooting.

" Yha I know , but I don't have a good feeling about Mr. Barkin asking Ron about his shooting." said Kim as she frowned.

" Don't worry Kimmie, just let it go and help me with dinner your father should be hungry from working on the ranch today" said Mrs. Possible as she started to cook for her family.

" Oh , but I promise Ron that I make him lemonade and cookie's" said Kim as she looked at her mom.

" Ok, then make what you have to do and then just set the table for me and make Ron a makeshift bag so he can have dinner" said Mrs. Possible cutting vegetable's.

" Thank you Mom" said Kim as she looked at her mom and smiled at her.

" Your welcome sweetie" said Mrs. Possible 

( With Ron)

" Ma, Pa I'm home" said Ron as he road in to his land.

" Hi, son how was your day" ask Mrs. Stoppable as she walked out side.

" Good, I got a note for Pa" said Ron as he tied up Serenity.

" From" ask Mrs. Stoppable with a worried face on.

" Mr. Barkin he gave me the note " said Ron as he walked to his mom and gave her a kiss on the check.

" Oh , my I see it" ask Mrs. Stoppable looking at her son.

" Nope just for pa's eye's" said Ron as he entered the house and went to find his father.

" PA! WERE ARE YA" yelled Ron as he looked around the kitchen.

" In here son" said Mr. Stoppable from his room. Ron went to his father's room.

" Pa, Mr. Barkin said this note is for your eye's only" said Ron as he handed the note to his father.

" Hmm, thank you son , now go do your chores" said Mr. Stoppable as he smiled at his son.

" Yes, sir" said Ron as he left to do what he was told. Ron did all the work around the house it took him four hour's to finish it all. He fed all the animal's , watered all the plant's , fix all the stuff on the list his ma gave him, checked all the trap's ,washed all the horse and groomed Serenity plus he even had time to hunt for some rabbit.

" Dinner time" said Mrs. Stoppable as she smiled at her son,

" Thank god I'm starving" said Ron as he wiped off the sweat off him. 

" Thank you son, for doing all of the work while your Pa's sick" said Mrs. Stoppable as she smiled at her son.

" Nothing to it Ma, I did what I have to" said Ron as he smiled back. Ron walked in the house with his mom following.

" I'm proud of you and I love you , thank you for all of your hard work" said Mrs. Stoppable as she put the food on the table for him.

" Son after your done eating we need to talk" said Mr. Stoppable limping in to the room and sitting down.

" Alright Pa" said Ron as he nodded and ate his meal. Ron notice the looks between the meal from his Ma and Pa , but didn't say anything.

( back with Kim)

" Ronnie likes chocolate cookie's , let's see" said Kim to her self as she looked threw the pantry. Kim got all her supplies for the cookies for Ron memorizing the recipe by heart for her friend. It took Kim an hour to make the batter for Ron's chocolate cookies, trying to improve the batter to make them special for him.

" Kim dear it's dinner time" said Mrs. Possible as she saw the burn cookie's knowing Ron will eat all of them.

" Oh, ok mom they came out burn again why can't I cook" said Kim as she pot the cookie's in a tin can for Ron.

" Not everyone can cook dear , why not ask Ron to show you how" said Mrs. Possible as she gave Kim the makeshift bag full of food for Ron.

" I reckon that'll be a good idea, like Ronnie would say" said Kim as she smiled and grabbed the bag and put by her cookie's and lemonade .

" Now, eat up and take that to Ron's later" said Mrs. Possible as she went back to the dinner table. Kim followed her mother to table and ate the dinner. 

" Ma, Pa I'm going to Ron's to drop off the food , but he already ate dinner" said Kim as she grabbed her coat and bundled up.

" Ok , and see if Ron gave that medication to his ma" said Mrs. Possible as she looked at Kim knowing Ron forgot.

" Yes ma'am" said Kim as she left with the stuff in her hand's.

( Ron's house)

" Son come in hear" said Mr. Stoppable as he walked to his room.

" Yes, Pa" said Ron as he followed his father.

" Son, as you know I'm sick and I need you to do me a favor" said Mr. Stoppable as he looked at with a sad face on.

" What is it Pa , you know I do anything you want me to do" said Ron as he looked at his father.

" I know,What I'm going to ask you is VERY big and I know that your young but, I know you can do it your my son" said Mr. Stoppable frowning not wanting to ask this.

" What is it , Pa" ask Ron worrying about his Pa.

" Son , you know how I was a ranger right and so was James , well they need the ranger's again but I'm sick so you'll have to go in my place and for James he needs to stay at his ranch son he's the only money coming in for that family since Anne won't let people pay for her doctoring" said Mr. Stoppable as he looked into Ron's eye's.

" Pa, what do you mean" ask Ron looking confused.

" Mr. Barkin was on my group and we killed bad men , now they need us again" said Mr. Stoppable looking at the gun's on the wall that he used for the job.

" But, Pa I don't understand why me" ask Ron as he looked at his hand's.

" Your like me and we have perfect vision and hand's for shooting , son to cut it short I want to if your going and be a man , it'll be a long time 8 years son" said Mr. Stoppable as he got on his bed. 

" I... understand, can I talk to Kp about this Pa , I want to know whats she thinks" said Ron as he looked at his father. 

" If you like but I need to tell Steve your answer" said Mr. Stoppable in a stern voice.

" Then Yes, Pa I'll go" said Ron as he left the room..

" Good son" said Mr. Stoppable as smiled at his son walking away. Ron walked to the kitchen and saw Kim and his mom talking.

" Kp, what are you doing here" ask Ron as he walked to Kim and hugged her.

" I promise you cookie's and lemonade so here they are and my ma made you some dinner to eat" said Kim as she kissed Ron on the cheek. 

" Oh, thank you Kp " said Ron as he forced a smile on his face. Kim saw that and looked at Ron more closer.

" Ron, is some thing wrong" ask Kim as she pulled Ron into another hug.

" Kim, ... we...need to talk" said Ron as he took Kim's hand and took her to his room.

( Ron's room)

" Ron what's the problem" ask Kim as she looked around Ron's room. Ron's room had a window a small cot for his bed and a cabinet full of clothes and a coat on the rack on the wall.

" Kp, you want me to tell you the truth on everything that happens to me , right" ask Ron as he took his hat off and place it on the bed.

" Yes of course I do , Ronnie your worrying me here" said Kim as she looked at Ron.

" I'm going to be gone for a while, like 8 year's " said Ron as he sat down on the bed and had Kim sit with him.

" WHAT" yelled Kim as she looked at Ron with shock.

" My Pa's sick I got to do this ranger thing for him and I'll be gone for 8 year's" said Ron as he looked at the floor not wanting to look at Kim.

" NO I DON'T WANT YOU TO YOU COULD DIE OR, OR GET MARRIED" yelled Kim as she jumped on Ron and hugged him.

" I have to , but I promise to write to you and I'll buy you something nice " said Ron as he patted Kim's back while she cried.

"Why, dose this have to do with the note Mr. Barkin gave you for your Pa . If it is I yell at the old coot" said Kim as she put her head on Ron's shoulder.

" My, Pa's sick I need to take his place and yes it dose have to do with the note, don't yell at him you know how you get when your angry" said Ron looking at his door seeing his mom in tear's too.

" I'll miss you Ron" said Kim as she kissed him on the cheek.

" I'll miss you too" said Ron as he kissed Kim on the cheek.

" Kim, I think you should go home" said Mrs. Stoppable as she wiped the tears from her eye's.

" I'll walk you home" said Ron as he got up and put on his hat and adjusted his gun belt.

" Thank you Ron" said Kim as she went and grabbed her coat.

" I'll be back Ma" said Ron as he open the door and let Kim threw.

( Out side the Stoppable home)

" So ,8 year's huh, what do you think will happen" said Kim as she leaned on Ron and held his hand.

" Yup, I don't know what ta do about it all this is new to me" said Ron as he put his hat on Kim.

"Hmm, maybe they'll find some one else and then you don't have to go" said Kim as she prayed that would happen.

" I hope not I want ta be a man and it'll make my Ma and Pa happy" said Ron as he looked at Kim with a small smile.

" You can make them proud in another way Ron , you don't have to risk your life with god knows what there killer's out there and there not afraid to shoot you" said Kim as she stopped in her track's and broke down and cried.

" Kim, you don't have to worry look in 8 years I'll be back and then I'll help you with your school , I'll build the whole thing" said Ron as he hugged Kim and smiled.

" Hmm, you'll teach all them boy's how to hunt , and all those girl's to cook" said Kim as she smiled at Ron knowing he's a way better cook then her.

" And you'll teach them the book stuff, I ain't no go at that stuff but I can read them story's" said Ron as he started to walk again.

" You promise to come back right , what if you find a girl out there and she doesn't want to come here" said Kim as she frowned.

" Well, I don't know if there's a girl out there for me but if there is then she'll come here and raise my kid's" said Ron as he was thinking of Kim's weird question.

" I hope so, Ron I think you'll be a great husband" said Kim smiling at Ron.

" Well , here we are Kp your home" said Ron as he looked at the Possible Rance .

" Thank you Ron , why don't you come in for a bit and have some cake then we can talk some more" said Kim as she looked at her door and saw the fire light in the window.

" Alright Kp , that sound's good to me , um Kp who made the cake" ask Ron hoping Kim didn't . He'll eat anything of hers but not to much.

" My mom did" said Kim looking at Ron with a glare.

" Oh, she did huh why not you I love your cooking" said Ron as he had a big smile on, hoping Kim will believe him. 

" Well I made those cookies for you so you can eat all of them" said Kim smiling at Ron and opening the door for them.

" I think I will but not today Kp I'll save some for the trip" said Ron as he grinned at Kim as he entered the house.

" Oh there you are Kimmie , I thought you said that you will drop off the cookies and be back" said Mrs. Possible looking at Kim. Mrs. Possible looked at her daughter and Ron to see that there a little sad and the her Kimmie had red eye's like she was crying.

" I'm , sorry Mrs. Possible thats my fault I had to tell Kp something and well it's pretty big" said Ron as he frowned .

" Oh , Ok dear if you say so" said Mrs. Possible as she looked at Kim .

" Mom, do we still have some cake for Ron" ask Kim she mouth the word later to her mom.

" Yes, but didn't you make Ron cookies" said Mrs. Possible smiling knowing Ron love's food.

" Yes, I got them but I still can eat more" said Ron as he smiled and patted his belly.

" Hmm, Ronnie can I tell mom about you leaving" said Kim as she set a plate for three.

" Yes, you may" said Ron as he looked at the chocolate cake infront of him.

" Your leaving Ron , were to " ask Mrs. Possible as she cut the cake.

" Ron's going to god knows were and it's for 8 years" said Kim as she put a napkin in Ron's shirt and giving him a little glare.

" Now , Kim I thought you were ok with this, I'm doing this for my Pa" said Ron as he gave Kim a small smile.

" I will never like this Ron and I will not forgive Mr. Barkin for giving you that note" said Kim as she sat down and ate her cake.

" Kim, it's not his fault that they need the ranger's and I;ll be okay I promise" said Ron as he got up and hugged Kim.

" I knew this would happen , but I didn't think Dean would send his only son" said Mrs. Possible as she frowned.

" What do you mean Mom" ask Kim as she held Ron's hand and fed him cake.

" It's Black Bart he's back and well the gang is going to kill him." said Mrs. Possible with a frowned.

" BLACK BART !! NO WAY IN HELL WILL I LET YOU GO RONALD" yelled Kim as she jumped on Ron. Black Bart was the meanest and toughest guy in all of the U.S and was good at robbing bank's with his posse. 

" KP!" whined Ron as he was trying to get away from Kim.

" Ron, do you understand what my mom just said Black Bart he'll kill you" cried Kim as she cried into Ron's shoulder.

" Kim, I'll be fine and if I get hurt they'll send me home so you can nurse me back to health" said Ron as he hugged his crying friend.

" Ron but Black Bart he's so , so evil" said Kim as she looked at Ron all teary eyed. 

" I,ll be fine Kimberly and you know I can handle myself I am a MAN and this is what I want so let it go" said Ron as he looked at Kim with a very serious face on.

" Ronald" whispered Kim as she smiled at Ron.

" Now I think you should rest and I'll go home I'll see you tomorrow" said Ron as he gave Kim a kiss on the cheek.

" Bye Ron" said Kim as she looked at Ron and smiled.

" Bye Ronnie" said Mrs. Possible as she closed the door.

" Mom, what am I going to do" said Kim as she hugged her Mom.

" I don't know Kimmie," said Mrs. Possible as she hugged her daughter back.

" I can't let him go , he needs me . He can't even wash his own clothes or wash himself " said Kim as she looked up at her mom.

" Ron will learn all of this when he's needs to and he'll be a great man Kimmie let him go and Ron can wash his self you just don't like the way he dose it" said Mrs. Possible as she looked at her daughter.

" What if he meets a girl out there" said Kim as she blushed a little bit.

" Kimmie do you like Ronald he's a great boy and will be a good man I approve" said Mrs. Possible with a big smile, she always wanted those two to get together and she might get her wish.

"No , I like Josh Mankey he's a artist" said Kim when Kim said that her mother frowned and she wondered why.

" Oh, he's fine boy too" said Mrs. Possible as she sat down and looked at her daughter.

" But what about Ron he might die and I will never see him again" said Kim as she started to cry again.

" Then pray for him, Kim and just love him wait here I got something for you" said Mrs. Possible as walked away from Kim and went into her bed room.

" Yes, mom" said Kim as she got up and washed the plate's wondering what her mother has for her.

" Kimmie , oh you wash the plates for me thank you , well here give this to Ron and one's for you two" said Mrs. Possible as she handed Kim two golden locket's that were heart shaped..

" Mom , when did you get these" ask Kim as she dried her hand's on her dress and looked at the lockets in her mother's hand.

" Your grand pa gave them to me , all you have to do is put your's and Ron's picture in them so you always be in the other's heart." said Mrs. Possible as she had two picture of Kim and Ron.

" Wow, so your giving them to me and Ron" said Kim as she took them form her mom and put the picture in them.

" Yes, so when he's out there thinking of you he had a picture of you to keep him happy" said Mrs. Possible as she left her there.

" Thank you mom, I'll give this to Ron tomorrow" said Kim as she hugged her mom for the gift.

" Your welcome dear," said Mrs. Possible as she smiled at Kim.

" Good night mom" said Kim as she walked to her bed room upstairs.

" Night sweetie" said Mrs. Possible as she went into her bed room .

( Kim's Room)

Kim got dress in her night gown and kneel bye her bed to say a prayer .

" Dear God, please let Ron be safe and let him come home from this mission. Please bless this family and the Stoppable's with good fortune and health. Let there be a trail for Ron to ride and a full gun at all time's. Amen" said Kim as she prayed for Ron and her family. Kim went in to her bed and blew out the gas light light in her room.

( Ron's room)

" Dear God, please hear me let my family be safe and let Kim have her prayer's be true and help my Ma and Pa when I'm gone" said Ron as he got up and went to bed.

( The next day at the Stoppable's)

" Morning Ma, I got to go and pick up Kp for class at the church" said Ron as he grabbed a piece of bread with some butter and left. 

" Son, you forgot your launch" said Mrs. Stoppable as she ran after her son.

" Thanks Ma" said Ron as he grabbed his bag from his mother and road off to get Kim.

" Yip, Yip, Yip" said Ron as he said That Serenity road faster.

( Possible ranch)

" RON ,! YOUR LATE" yelled Kim as she waited for Ron by the opening road to her house.

" I know Kp, I know and I'm sorry get on" said Ron as he and Serenity stop for Kim.

" Ok help me up" said Kim as she held her hand out for help.

" Alright and hold on tight were going fast today" said Ron as he helped Kim up and fixed his hat so it wouldn't fall off.

" Ok , Ron" said Kim as she got on Serenity and held Ron tight.

" Come on Serenity Yip, yip" said Ron as he kick his spur softly into Serenity.

( Thew church)

" Your late Stoppable and Possible" said Mr. Barkin as he looked at the two. Ron was tying up Serenity and Kim was fixing her hair.

" Sorry my Pa gave me a note to give back to you and I had to get Kim here I'll stay behind for the both of us" said Ron as he gave Mr. Barkin the note.

" Fine we'll talk later now get to class" said Mr. Barkin as he pointed at the wooden door's.

" Yes, sir" said Kim and Ron as they walked into the class .

" Hmm, wonder what Dean said" said Mr. Barkin as he open the note up.

_Dear Steve ,_

_My son said Yes, he'll be going for James and I_ . _I want you to watch my son and promise to get him out of trouble if it comes. Make him a man give him all the hard work like we did when we were young. James doesn't know Ron's going for him but I tell him so talk to my son when it's time_

_From Dean. S_

" Alright, Then I'll talk to Ron about this" said Mr. Barkin to himself as he walked into his class room.

" Today were doing math , you know the drill" said Mr. Barkin as he went to the blackboard and wrote some easy math problem's.

" Kp, what is the answer for number 5" ask Ron as he looked at his best friend knowing she was the smart one in there friendship.

" STOPPABLE NO TALKING IN CLASS" yelled Mr. Barkin as he march to Ron and looked at him.

" Sorry, sir I was asking if Kim umm if she would umm make me a umm a umm" said Ron as he looked around trying to think of some thing.

" He ask me if I would patch up his coat so when he go's he'll be warm" said Kim as she glared at Mr. Barkin with rage and hate.

" Hmm, talk after class" said Mr. Barkin as he left.

" Thank you" mouth Ron as he gave him a small smile. Kim smiled and nodded at Ron.

" Class, now I want you to bring me your blackboard's and I'll check them" said Mr. Barkin as he sat back down at his desk.

" Yes, sir" said All the student's as they got up and handed him there board's.

" Hmm, go get lunch and Stoppable stay here for a bit" said Mr. Barkin as he looked at Ron.

" Ok" said Ron as he gave Kim his lunch. All the student's left except Ron.

" So your come with me good , I want to see you after class so I can see what you can do" said Mr. Barkin as he looked at Ron. 

" Yes, sir I won't let you down" said Ron as he grinned at Mr. Barkin.

" Hmm, so Possible knows she seems a little mad" said Mr. Barkin thinking of the angry red head and didn't want to see her again.

" Oh yha she's mad , but your lucky that she don't holler at you, I'm the one who deals with her bitching and nagging. She wants me to stay , but she understands me and why I want to do this" said Ron as he smiled thinking of Kim.

" Hmm, if you say so" said Mr. Barkin as he nodded at the door showing Kim looking at Ron with a glare.

" I got to go" said Ron as he walked to Kim and let her drag him away.

( out side under a big tree)

" RON, how many times have I ask you not to cuss" said Kim as she sat down under there tree.

" Well , I don't know Kp" said Ron as he sat down to and open up his bag full of food.

" Ron you cuss infront of Mr. Barkin why would you do that" said Kim as she looked at Ron and gave him a jar of lemonade.

" You made more lemonade for me thank you Kim " said as he drank the lemonade and smiled.

" Yes , I did so what did Mr. Barkin want from you" said Kim as she ate her lunch and grabbed one of Ron's cookies that his mom made him.

" Just wants to see how good I am and my shooting" said Ron as he looked at the sky.

" Hmm, I hope he won't let you go" said Kim as she frowned. 

" Now, Kim I thought you were over that and will help me pack" said Ron as he frowned at Kim.

" I will help you pack , but I don't have to like it" said Kim as she gave Ron a glare.

" Kp, thank you" said Ron as he grabbed Kim's hand and kissed it.

" I have something for you Ronald" said Kim as she open her hand to show two locket's. Ron Looked at Kim knowing when she said his full name she wanted his full attention and meant business.

" I'm listening Kimberly" said Ron as he looked at Kim. Kim smiled at Ron seeing that he was acting like a adult about this and she was happy for this. 

" My mother gave this to me, it's for us so when you leave you'll remember me" said Kim as she put the locket around Ron's neck..

" What is it" ask Ron as he looked at the heart shape necklaces.

" It's a locket Ronnie so you'll always remember me when your gone . They have our picture in them so we can see the other smile all the time" said Kim as she looked into Ron's eye's seeing the warm love that she sees all the time.

" Wow Kp there , there perfect I will never take it off I promise" said Ron as he hugged Kim and kissed her on the cheek.

" Your welcome Ron, I'd hope you like it" said Kim as she hid her blush from Ron.

" So there's two of them why" ask Ron as he looked at the other one in Kim's hand.

" Well , if you help me put mine on then you'll see" said Kim as she turn her back to Ron and move her hair for him to put the necklace on.

" Oh, ok" said Ron as he put the necklace on Kim.

" See, Ron one for you and one for me so you'll always be by my heart" said Kim as she touched both of the locket's.

" Booyha, Kp now were always be best friend and we can mean it" said Ron as he smiled at Kim.

" Hmm, yes now let's eat so we can get to class" said Kim as she smiled and handed Ron his food.

" Yummy" said Ron as he shoved all his food down his mouth.

( half hour later)

" That was a good lunch" said Kim as she cleaned up there mess and put it in her nap sack.

" Yha my ma did good today on that meat and cheese" said Ron as he rubbed his belly.

" Hmm, and you drank up all my lemonade, I love that you always drink my lemonade when no one will" said Kim as she and Ron walked back to class.

" You make it just right, the way I like it sour" said Ron as he smiled.

" Thank you Ron your, the only one brave enough to eat my food" said Kim as she grabbed Ron's hand and held it.

" Well, thats true but you are getting better by the time you get married you won't kill your husband" said Ron as he grinned at Kim and ran away.

" RONALD" yelled Kim as she cased after her friend.

( back in the class room)

" Alright student's , I have some thing to say" said Mr. Barkin as all his student's looked up at him. As he looked at the room to see if everybody was paying attention to him.

" In one week Me and a group of men will be leaving Middeltin, were going after Black Bart and well I'm sorry to say... there won't be any schooling for bit .. A teacher from Goh county is coming and will take over for me treat her like you would treat me" said Mr. Barkin as he had a frown on and a sad look.

" Who's going with you" ask One of the girl's as she had a worry look on her face, hoping that her father won't go.

" Well, Ron is and there's Flag, Potter, Bruce, and Smith" said Mr. Barkin as he looked at Ron.

" STOPPABLE" yelled all the student's as they looked at Ron as he put his hat infront of his face.

" Yes, Ron's going now leave him alone" said Kim as she put her arm around Ron and glared at all the student's.

" Your Kidding right Stoppable is a loser , he's the stupidest guy in this town he'll be the first to die by the hands of Black Bart and that be great if he dose die it'll help with this town's problem with stupid men" said Bonnie Rockwaller as she glared at Kim.

" Bonnie how dare you say that about Ron at least he has the fucking ball's to go , your daddy is to chicken to go" said Kim as she glared even harder at Bonnie with hate.

" Hmm, that because my daddy has money and doesn't need to work, at lest my daddy doesn't have a whore as a wife like yours dose , a whores daughter thats what you are " said Bonnie as she smirk at Kim.

" Stop this fight you two" said Mr. Barkin as he looked at the two girl's.

"Yes, sir" said Kim and Bonnie as they sat down.

" Now I wrote letter's for your Pa's and Ma's now today is our last day so come up here and take your letter's and have a nice time" said Mr. Barkin as he sat down.

" Yes, sir" said all the students as they got there letter and left.

" Sir, I think I should Help Kp I'll talk to you later." said Ron as he left with Kim not even waiting for a response.

" I can't believe her say that stuff about you , oh how I hate her" said Kim as she dragged Ron to Serenity and got on her.

" Or how you cussed" said Ron as he got on to.

" What hell is she thinking saying your stupid and that your going to die and that IM A WHORE " said Kim as she held on to Ron very tight with rage.

" Umm, Kp that hurts" said Ron as he looked at Kim.

" Err, I hate the bitch Rockwaller and she thinks she's all that cause her daddy's rich and has all the worker's helping him. So what My dad has a good ranch and one day The Possible ranch will succeed and we'll show her and she'll be the whore of the town not my mother I,m look at my mom now she's a doctor and everybody go's to her" said Kim as she ignored Ron and kept on talking.

" Your right Kp and I know you and your ma ain't whores " said Ron as he knew he'd better listen and road of to the Possible home .

( The Possible Ranch)

" Hello, Kimmie cub and Hi to you two Ronald" said Mr. Possible as he was having trouble with the fence for the front of the house.

" You need help, sir" ask Ron as he got off Serenity and helped Kim off.

" Yes I do, if you be so kind" said Mr. Possible as he smiled at Ron.

" Hmm, alright I'll help ya" said Ron as he grabbed all the tool's and started building a fence.

" Thanks Ron" said Mr. Possible as he wipe the sweat off his face and smiled at Ron for doing all the work.

" Daddy since Ron's helping can he stay for dinner" ask Kim as she looked at her father.

" Sure, but ask your mother" said Mr. Possible as he saw Ron did a lot of the work in no time. How he hate that he was so old.

" Ok," said Kim as she walked in the house and looked for her mother.

" Mom, can Ron stay for dinner" ask Kim as she looked at her mom cooking.

" Of course he can , did you give him the locket" ask Mrs. Possible as she looked at her daughter.

" Yup and he said he'll never take it off." said Kim smiling as she looked at her locket. 

" Good, Now if Ron's staying here take Serenity to the stables and give her some feed." said Anne as she went back to her cooking make for one more.

" Yes, mom " said Kim as she left to do what she was told.

" James got Ron to work on the ranch again" said Mrs. Possible to herself.

" Ron your staying for dinner" said Kim as she walked to Ron and smiled.

" Huh , oh alright I guess" said Ron as he wiped the sweat off his face and looked at Kim.

" Good I'll feed Serenity" said Kim as she Kissed Ron on the cheek and left.

" Thank you Kp" said Ron as he got back to work on the fence.

( The stable's)

" Serenity we need to talk" said Kim to the white horse as she tied her up. Serenity looked at Kim waiting to hear what see had to say.

" I know you know that Ron's going to leave Middeltin and I want you to promise me that you'll run fast if theres any trouble" said Kim as she looked at the horse. 

" And take him home to me , so he'll be safe" said Kim as she kissed the horse and patted it's head then left.

( Back out side)

" Kimmie help me set the table" said Mrs. Possible as she waved from the window.

" Yes, mom" said Kim as she ran to the house to help her mom.

( In the house)

" Whats for dinner" ask Kim as she looked at her mom and set the table.

" Rabbit stew, dinner rolls and some cake for dessert" said Mrs. Possible as she added some salt to the stew.

" Yum sounds good Mom, is there a lot cause I know Ron and he loves to eat and it makes him happy with a full belly" said Kim smiled Kim thinking of the sink whole Ron's called a stomach.

" I know he dose honey , you at like I never cooked for the boy" said Mrs. Possible as she cleaned her hand's and looked at Kim.

" Mom, he'll be mad if you call him a _boy _and not a _man"_ said Kim as she grabbed all the glasses for drinks.

" Hmm, when he get married then I'll call him a man" said Mrs. Possible as she walked to the window.

" DINNNNERR" yelled Mrs. Possible from the window.

" Hmm, I think I have some left over lemonade I'll give some to Ron" said Kim as she went to get it for him.

" Food" said all the Possible men and Ron.

" Ron sit by me I have some more of your favorite lemonade" said Kim as she smiled loving that he's the only one that will drink it.

" Alright" said Ron as he did what he was told.

" Whats for dinner" ask Tim and Jim as they looked at there mom.

" Stew" said Mrs. Possible as she started to pour the stew in there bowls.

" Smells good dear" said Mr. Possible as he kissed his wife and sat down.

" Sure dose , Mrs. P and is it Rabbit that smell Mmm, I love Rabbit" said Ron as he winked at Mrs. Possible and grinned.

" Yes, Ron it is" said Mrs. Possible as she smiled at Ron.

" Now , Ron thats my wife get yer own" said Mr. Possible as joked glared at Ron.

" I don't know of there's women like Mrs. P out there for me" said Ron as he grinned at Mr. Possible.

" Ronald" said Kim in a very angry voice as she looked at Ron.

" Hehe, sorry Kp" said Ron as he looked at Kim sheepishly.

" Hmm, you know I hate when you talk about getting married" said Kim as she gave Ron a roll.

" Ok, well let's talk about umm,... Oh I know what should I bring with me on the mission" said Ron as he looked at Kim to see if thats good.

" Hmm, well money, clothes, lot's of bullets , feed for Serenity, a blanket and your knife" said Kim as she was thinking and eating her stew.

" Ok, well your helping me so thanks" said Ron as he looked at Kim.

"Maybe you should stay and just build my school like you promise" said Kim as she smiled.

" I promised I will and I will when I come back" said Ron as he grinned.

" Now , Kimmie be nice Ron's doing the right thing by going" said Mr. Possible as he looked at his daughter as he has seconds of stew.

" I know he's doing the right thing by going , but I don't like it" said Kim as she looked at her father.

" Kp, can I have some rolls" said Ron as he tried to change the subject.

" Sure Ronnie" said Kim as she smiled at Ron eating all the foods.

" Mmm,mm this is soooo good Mrs. P" said Ron as he ate all his stew and licked his bowl.

" Ronnie ya wants some more" ask Kim as she poured more for herself.

" I would love some" said Ron as he smiled at Kim.

" I love it that you can eat so much" said Kim as she gave Ron a good serving.

" Hmm, well ma said to eat allot before I leave" said Ron as he started to eat.

" Ron you have to bring me your coat so I can fix it" said Kim as she sat down.

" Hmm, oh ok" said Ron as he looked up from the bowl.

" And I want you to hunt for a wolf so I can make you a vest for the winter" said Kim as she put her bowl in the washing area.

" I don't need a vest" said Ron as he ate one more roll and put his bowl by Kim's.

" Yes, you do and you will like it" said Kim as she glared at Ron.

"Fine Kp, do you want a dark color or a white color" said Ron as he looked at Kim.

" Hmm, whatever you like Ronnie" said Kim as she started too wash the dishes.

" Kim , you don't have do that" said Mrs. Possible as she watched on and Kim wash and dry the dishes.

"I don't mind mom, pulse Ron's helping" said Kim as she smiled at Ron.

" Yha, you made the grub , so we'll do the cleaning" said said Ron as he smiled at Mrs. Possible and dried whatever Kim gave him.

" Thank you" said Mrs. Possible as she grabbed everyone's plates and gave them to Kim.

" No Problem, mom" said Kim as she smiled at her mom.

" When your done , tell me" said Mrs. Possible as she left the two to clean.

" Ok" said Both of them.

( half hour later)

" Were done" said Kim as she entered the living room area. 

" I got to go home" said Ron as he looked at Kim and hugged her good bye.

" Bye Ron" said the Possible family.

( the next day)

"Pa, I'm leaving see you later" said Ron as he left with his gun.

" Get some fish while your at it" said Mr. Stoppable as he looked at his son.

" Fine, Pa" said Ron a he entered the Middeltin wood's.

( Middeltin wood's)

" I can't believe I'm doing this" said Ron as he looked for a wolf. Hoping he didn't find one and just went for the fishing. Ron walked around the wood's deeper and deeper he found a red fox that reminded him of Kim and her hair.

" Sorry little fella but I need some fur for Kim " said Ron as he shot the fox and picked it up. Ron put the fox in his hunting bag and went towards the lake.

( Middeltin lake)

" Hmm, this is nice , I should bring Kp a fish" said Ron as he made his cast and waited for a bite.

( With Kim)

" Mom, I'm going to do the laundry do you want anything to be wash" ask Kim as she got her supplies ready to do the wash.

" Yes, here's your fathers clothes" said Mrs. Possible as she brought her husbands clothes to Kim.

" Ok, can you see of Jim and Tim need there clothes clean" said Kim as she looked at her mom.

" Sure dear, I'm going to the market do you want any" ask Anne as as she looked at Kim.

" Oh , yes I need some black thread , a couple of needles and some yarn" said Kim thinking of Ron's coat.

" Ok, I'll get the clothes from Jim and Tim" said Anne as she left.

" Thank you" said Kim as she boiled some hot water. Kim boiled the water in a big pot , then carried it out side so she could pour it in the washing bucket. After that Kim put all the clothes in one pile and started to scrub the clothe with soap on a washing board. Mrs. Possible brought all of the boy's clothes to Kim and left for the market. Kim hummed a song as she wash the family's clothes .

( Back with Ron)

" All right Five cat fish and two trout" said Ron as he looked at all his fish. Ron walked back home and put his fish for his family and put Kim's in a bag , then walked to the Possibles since it was a nice day for a walk.

( Back with Kim)

As Ron walked in to the Possible Ranch he saw Kim humming and washing clothes. Ron smiled and started to whistle the same tone Kim was humming. 

" So Kp, doing the wash Huh" said Ron as he sat down by her and put down his bag on the ground so he can help Kim with the wash.

" Yup, just doing my chore's" said Kim as she smiled at Ron.

" Hmm, well I got some fur , but only a fox Kp" said Ron as he looked at Kim.

" Oh, hmm well I see what I do with that" said Kim as she was thinking what to do.

" Well, I got you a trout and two cat fish for dinner" said Ron as he looked at his bag.

" Thank you I'll give them to my Mom to cook" said Kim as she kissed Ron on the check.

" Your welcome" said Ron as he got up and hanged the clothes.

" Thank you for helping me" said Kim as she watched Ron put the clothes on the line to dry.

" No, problem" said Ron as he picked up the other clothes to hand as well.

" No , this will get done soon , so thank you" said Kim as she started to clean a blanket.

" I, have nothing else to do " said Ron as he looked at Kim.

" Well, if you have nothing to do grab the ax and chop some wood for us" said Kim as she smirked at Ron.

" Ok" said Ron as he finish with the clothes and walked to the cutting stump.

" AND WHEN YOUR DONE WITH THAT SEE IF YOU CAN FIX MY WINDOW" yelled Kim as she looked at Ron chop the wood.

" ALL RIGHT , KP" yelled Ron as he looked over his shoulder.

" THANK YOU" yelled Kim as she got back to her washing. After Kim was down with the laundry she went into the kitchen and brought Ron some Ice Tea to drink.

" Here Ronnie drink up" said Kim as she gave Ron the Ice Tea.

"Thank you , I so thirsty" said Ron as he drank the Ice Tea and licked his lip's.

" Hehe you want some more" ask Kim as she laugh at Ron.

" Yes, I do I got plenty of wood cut so let me check out that winda of yours and have a another of this yummy Ice Tea" said Ron as he put the ax down. Ron cut enough wood for a month.

( Kim's Room)

" See, Ron it won't open and I don't know what to do" said Kim as she showed Ron her window.

" Hmm, let's see" said Ron as he open the window with a little difficulty. 

" I can sand it down a bit for now , and before I leave I'll build you a new one" said Ron as he looked at Kim.

" Ok, what tool's do you need and I'll see if my dad has it" said Kim as she smiled at Ron.

" It's ok I'll go, can you make lunch for us or do you want me to do" ask Ron as he looked at Kim .

" You want me to make lunch" ask Kim as she smiled at Ron loving that he'll eat her food. 

" Only if you want to" said Ron as he smiled at Kim.

" I love to" said Kim as she left Ron in her Room to make them lunch. Ron smiled at the way Kim was acting and went to where Mr. Possible put his tool's.

( the kitchen)

" Kimmie , I'm back and I see that you cut the wood" said Mrs. Possible as she looked at her .

" No , Ron did and now he's working on my window" said Kim as she cut some bread.

" Oh , he did I should thank him" said Mrs. Possible as she smiled.

" Yha, and now I making him lunch" said Kim as she smiled thinking of Ron.

" Your cooking" said Mrs. Possible as she looked at Kim with worry on her face.

"Yup, Ron ask me to and I'm making more Ice Tea to" said Kim as she stir the pot with the boiling tea.

" Hmm, let me help you" said Mrs. Possible as she added some lemon's and sugar to the tea.

" Thank you , Ron bout us some fish" said Kim as she looked at her mom.

" Thats nice , I can make some bake fish with bake potato's your father loves that" said Mrs. Possible as she looked at Kim.

" Kp , I'm done with your winda" said Ron as he walked in.

" Oh, thank you Ron, can you cheek the back door when were done with lunch" said Kim as she smiled at Ron.

" Sure , Kp so what did yha make me" ask Ron as he sat down at the table.

" I made some sandwiches and boiling some Ice Tea" said Kim as she put the plate infront of Ron and sat down by him.

" Yummy, that Tea sure smells good" said Ron as he smiled at Kim and grabbed some food.

" Thank you Ron " said Kim as she cut some apples and gave some to Ron. 

" So, you want me to cheek the back door" ask Ron as he looked at Kim and chewing his food.

" Yup, it won't open" said Kim as she looked at Ron.

" Hmm, ok I'll look at it" said Ron as he finish his food and got up.

" You Know , Ron you don't have to do this stuff I have a husband for it" said Mrs. Possible as she winked at Kim. 

" Well, Kp has me here so I'll do anything she wants" said Ron as he grinned at Mrs. Possible.

" Okay dear , anything you say" said Mrs. Possible as she grabbed the dishes and washed them. Kim and Ron went to the back and Ron fixed the door for Kim. It was getting late so Ron said his good bye and went home .

( The Stoppable's)

"I'M HOME" yelled Ron as he walked into his house.

" Good son, now do yours chores" said Mrs. Stoppable as she looked at her son.

" Yes, ma" said Ron as he went back put side and did his chores. Ron weeded the garden , Painted the fence and feed all the animals. All that took him two hours.

" Ron , dear come eat dinner" said Mrs. Stoppable as she looked at her son.

" Oh, ok Mom" said Ron as he walked in and started to eat.

" Son, good job son on the fish" said Mr. Stoppable as he grinned at his son.

" Thanks pa" said Ron as he smiled at his dad.

" So , your ma told me that you gave Kim some fish too and a fox" said Mr. Stoppable as he winked at his son.

" Yha, she wants to make me a vest so I got the fur for her and I know Mr. P likes fish" said Ron as he fixed his plate with more food. 

" And this took you all day" ask Mrs. Stoppable as she looked at her son.

" I helped Kim with her chores," said Ron as he gave his mom a small smile.

" Oh and she didn't help you did she, honestly son if your ever going to get married you need to spend time with other women I want grand kid's" said Mrs. Stoppable as she a Ron a stern look.

" Ma, I'm leaving soon so do ya worry about me and some Philly , if I'm meant ta get hitch then I will" said Ron as he got up and walked to his room.

" Ronald were not done here" yelled Mrs. Stoppable as she got up and followed Ron in his room.

( Ron's room)

"Look , I know you love Kimberly but shes not a good wife for you , she can't cook , shes has a temper and she stubborn like a mule"said Mrs. Stoppable as she looked at her son.

" MOTHER , HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT KIM, I'LL MARRY WHO EVER I WANT NOT WHO YOU WANT AND KP IS MY BESTFRIEND DON'T YOU EVER SAY ANYTHING LIKE THAT AGAIN" yelled Ron as his face turn red with rage.

" Yes, .. I understand , I'm sorry" said Mrs. Stoppable as she left the room.

" Ahh , man" said Ron as he got up and followed his mom.

" Ma , wait up , look I'm sorry that I yelled at you it's ... it's just you got me mad about what you said about Kp and well I'm sorry I hope you don't hate me" said Ron as he looked at his mom.

" No , you were right I shouldn't say that about Kimberly and I hope you forgive me son I love you" said Mrs. Stoppable as she hugged Ron.

" I forgive you" said Ron as hugged her back.

" Good night son" said Mrs. Stoppable as she left to go to bed.

" Night ma" said Ron as he went into his room and slept the night.

( the next day)

" Ma, I'm going to the market I need some stuff for the trip" said Ron as he left.

" Bye , Ron" said Mrs. Stoppable as she cleaned the house.

( Middeltin Market)

" Hmm, I need some jerky, a new blanket , a knife sharpener, and lots of bullet's for my gun" said Ron to him self as he walked in to the old town store. It had everything from the kettle warmer and coffee bean's. 

" RON" yelled Kim as ran towards her friend.

" Kp, what are ya doing here" ask Ron as he stopped and waited fro her.

" Mom forgot the stuff I needed for your vest and coat so here I am" said Kim as she looped her arm around Ron's arm and smiled.

" Oh , that's nice at lest you can help me with what I need" said Ron as he smiled and lead the way. 

" So what do you need" ask Kim as she picked up a basket to put there stuff in.

" I need Jerky, a blanket , knife sharpener , and bullet's pulse other things" said Ron as he grabbed a knife sharpener and put it in Kim's basket.

"I see some thread there stay here" said Kim as she left Ron there waiting for her. Kim picked up 5 black threads ,a pack of needle's and three thimbles , then went back to Ron.

" I'm back" said Kim as she smiled at Ron.

" I see that, and I see some jerky" said Ron as he and Kim walked to the back to get the jerky.

" Hmm, how much jerky do you want" ask The shop keeper as he looked at Ron.

" Hmm, at lest two pounds" said Ron as he looked at the jerky.

" Two , pounds of jerky why so much son" ask the shop keeper as he bagged it for Ron.

" I need it for a umm, a trip" said Ron as he looked at Kim.

" Here you go son, have a nice trip" said The shopkeeper.

" Thank you" said Ron as he left . Kim and Ron got all there stuff and Ron gave Kim a ride home. After dropping Kim off Ron went to Mr. Barkin's house to have a talk with him.

( Mr. Barkin's)

" Mr. Barkin are ya there" said Ron as he road in .

" Stoppable over here" said Mr. Barkin as he walked over to Ron.

" Hi there" said Ron as he got off Serenity and shake Mr. Barkin's hand.

" So, you came good follow me out back and I'll see your shooting" said Mr. Barkin as he took the rains from Ron and tied Serenity to his log post.

" Alright" said Ron as he took out his gun's and gave them a kiss. 

" Hmm, you love those gun's to much" said Mr. Barkin as he looked at Ron.

" Well, Kp says there lucky" said Ron as he smiled at his teacher. Ron and Barkin walked around his house and reached the back. Ron saw that he had a row of glass bottle's lined up on a fence. There were some target's on a tree low and high ones.

" So , you want me just to shot" ask Ron as he pointed at the fence.

" Yes " said Mr. Barkin as he looked at Ron.

" Ok" said Ron as he started to shoot at the fence . Ron shout all them off the fence and hit the target's on the trees. 

" Not bad but , let's see if your good at shooting up in the sir" said Mr. Barkin as he looked at Ron.

Mr. Barkin went into his pocket and got a box of playing cards.

" Are we going to play a game" ask Ron as he looked at the card's.

" Yes, I'm going to trow them and your going to shot them" said Mr, Barkin as he threw the card at Ron. Ron shot it and every one that was thrown at him, he didn't know why he had to do this it was easy.

" Hmm, alright that was good go home and I'll see later" said Mr. Barkin as he picked up all the cards.

" Oh , ok sir" said Ron as he left. Ron got on Serenity and road home.

( The Stoppable's)

Ron walked in to his room and took his clothes off the only thing he was wearing was the gift from Kim . Ron walked to his bed , then lied down. After getting ready for bed Ron , closed his eyes and fell asleep.

( One week Later)

"Ready , son time to go" said Mrs. Stoppable as she smiled at her son. Ron was all pack for his long trip. 

" Yha , ma I'm a ready" said Ron as he took one last look around his room. The Stoppable's road into town where the meet up with the Possibles.

" RON" yelled Kim as she jumped up and down.

" KP" yelled Ron as he road Serenity Faster as he made his way to Kim. Ron jumped off Serenity and hugged Kim.

" Hay you ready to leave town for 8 years" said Kim as she frowned.

" Kim, come on I'm leveeing and I don't want to fight" said Ron as as he smiled at Kim.

I know , I know I just going to miss you" said Kim as she looked at Ron.

" I'm going to miss you to" said Ron as he looked around to see where everybody was. The whole town was there seeing them off. Ron was happy yet sad he was going on a adventure like his pa did when he was a boy , but he was going to miss Kp way to much. It made his heart break in half , but he was going to make everybody proud .

" Ron , I want you to promise me something , I want you to promise that if there's trouble you run , run home and don't look back . I don't care if everybody thinks your yella I just want you safe" said Kim as she held Ron's hand's. 

" Kim , now you know I won't run but I'll come home" said Ron as he kissed Kim on the hand.

" I know" said Kim as she kissed him on the cheek.

" LET'S HAUL ASS STOPPABLE" yelled Mr. Barkin as he and the gang looked at Ron.

" Right , bye every body , I'll write" said Ron as he hugged Kim one more time and got on Serenity. Ron didn't notice Kim putting something in his nap sack.

" BYE RON" yelled Everybody as they waved goodbye to Him. Ron road off with the gang and gave Middeltin one more look and hoped he's come back one day. Ron and the gang road off in to the sunset with a heavy heart and a hopeful adventure.

I hope you like this. DWS 


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2

" _Right , bye every body , I'll write" said Ron as he hugged Kim one more time and got on Serenity. Ron didn't notice Kim putting something in his nap sack._

" _BYE RON" yelled Everybody as they waved goodbye to Him. Ron road off with the gang and gave Middeltin one more look and hoped he's come back one day. Ron and the gang road off in to the sunset with a heavy heart and a hopeful adventure_.

kpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpk

( nine years later)

" Long time no see Middeltin , I reckon Kim's going to give me a good hollering when I come back and those kid's of here's can't wait to see em" said Ron as he looked at his home town. Ron's been gone for nine years , on a mission as he liked to call it for his town hunting down the bad guy's an killing them. He was suppose to return last year but he wasn't ready to . A lot happen to him in those eighth years with the gang his folk's died two mouth's after he left.

Him and Kim wrote letter's to each other , talking about what happen at home or on the road. Both were adult's at the age of twenty. Ron change a lot he was no longer the boy he left as , now he was tough he killed many men and saw many die to.

Ron looked like an outlaw. He wore long black pants , a dark blue shirt and a vest made of wolf skin made by Kim two years ago. His boot's were worn out and the spur's were his father's. He was a man with a black horse , but not the man he wanted to be now was his chance. He was going to find a good woman , his own land and have his own ranch with Serenity and Tornado his new horse. He sent Serenity home 5 years ago to Kim so she could ride to work at her school.

" Let's go tornado, time to go home" said Ron as he looked at his black horse. Like Serenity , Tornado was all one color he was a black stallion, he was faster then Serenity.

"Giddy up boy" said Ron as he road off.

( Middeltin , with Kim)

"Time to go home class you did a great job" said 20 year old Kim Possible as she smiled at her class. Kim was dressed in a dark green dress, that had a long caller , long sleeve and a big puffy skirt the reached the floor.

" Bye, Miss. Possible" said the class as they left. Kim smiled an started to clean the class room. She was teaching in the church, still waiting for Ron to come home and build her her school house.

( Knock , Knock )

" Miss. Possible you think you can teach me too" said Ron as he leaned on the door and smiled.

" Ron , your home" said Kim as she ran to Ron an jumped on him for a hug.

" I'm home Kp , I'm home" said Ron as he closed his arm's around her.

" Your late an you smell but I don't care, your home I missed you so much" said Kim as she got a goo look at Ron.

"Well, do you know where I can find a good bath and a good meal to give me a shadow for a week" asked Ron as he grinned.

" I sure do , come home and I know ma will cook for you" said Kim as she hugged Ron one more time.

" Are you sure I don't want to be trouble" said Ron as he had a worried face on.

" I know she'll love to , just help me pick up then we can go" said Kim as she smiled an started to clean up.

" Ok, I'll help . Where are ya kid's Kp" said Ron as he picked up book's and pencils.

" There at Home Don's sick and I don't want Em getting sick then giving it to the kid's" said Kim as she smiled looking at Ron and love that he knows here kid's.

( Flash back)

"_Get, Off of me Josh get the hell off" cried 15 year old Kim Possible as she tried to fight off a Drunk angry Josh Mankey. Kim Cried all night begging him to stop and to let her go. No one came he dragged her to the caves and the town was having a party. He raped her, after he was done he let her go she ran home crying. Nine month's later she gave birth to Donald and Emily Possible twin's and she loved them. Kim wrote to Ron and told him what happen and Ron promise to tech them how to hunt and he'll be there for them when he comes home._

( End Flash back)

"Hmm, Well I think Em said in the last letter she wants to ride Tornado and Don wants to hunt bear" said Ron as he grinned.

" Oh, no Ron he's to young and Emily's scared of everything I don't think that would be a good idea" said Kim as she looked worried.

" Where do they go Kp and I think your wrong" asked Ron as he held out his arm's full of book's.

" On my desk" said Kim as she pointed to it. Ron placed the book's on the desk ed and looked at Kim. She really changed, she was beautiful she looked like an angel. She must have a husband or a man trying to curt her even if she was rape she was to beautiful to let that e a problem.

" Let's go home Ron and get your belly full an cleaned up" said Kim as she wrapped her arm's around Ron. Ron smiled and him and Kim walked out side where he had Tornado tied up.

" So , this is the great Tornado" said Kim as she petted the black horse.

" Yup , thats him" said Ron as he held Tornado in place for Kim to get a good look at.

" He's perfect Ron he's a looker alright" said Kim as he looked at Ron. Ron change he's no longer the boy she loved playing with, but now the man standing in front of her. He had short shaggy hair , stubble on his face , brood shoulder's and was very tall. He was dress like an outlaw and it made her feel safe , but dangerous.

" Well , you wana ride him or what" said Ron as he held out his hand.

" I do" said Kim as she took Ron's hand. Ron got on his horse and helped Kim on.

" What are the magic word's" asked Kim as she held on to Ron tight.

" Giddy Up" said Ron as he winked at Kim.

" Giddy Up" said Kim as soon as Kim said that Tornado bolted, he ran so fast Kim ha to hold Ron tighter.

( Possible home)

" Wow , he is fast Ron" said Kim as she looked at her house, usualy it took a while if she walk but if she took Serenity she would be there in no time as well.

" Yha, he saved my life" said Ron as he got off and helped Kim off.

" Ron please don't, don't remind me of your time out of this town" said Kim as she frowned.

" Ok, anything you say Miss. Possible" said Ron as he grinned and tipped his hat to Kim.

" Well, Mr. Stoppable walk me to my house and then we can catch up" said Kim as she put her arm's around Ron's right arm.

" Is that so" said Ron as he walked her to her house. Ron looked around an saw that the place was run down , it looked old . He wonder why Mr. Possible let it happen.

" Hey, Kim umm what happened here" said Ron as he looked at the broken door hanging off it's hinges.

" Don't worry I'll fix it later" said Kim as she hurried Ron in to the house.

" No, I'll o that's not lady work that's a man's job where's your father" asked Ron as he looked at Kim.

" Not, now Ron" said Kim as she frowned.

" But, Kim tell me if there's a problem" said Ron as he looked at Kim.

" Sit, I'll tell mom your here and then she'll cook you up something" said Kim as she sat Ron down at the dinner table and left him there.

" What's with that woman" said Ron to himself.

" RONALD , YOUR HOME" yelled Mrs. Possible as she grabbed Ron and hugged him.

" Nice to see you to ma'am" said Ron as he hugged her.

" Your so tall and thin oh let me make you some to hold you until dinner" said Mrs. Possible as she ran around the kitchen with a frying pan and knife.

" You don't have to ma'am I good" said Ron as he frowned looking at her.

" No, you need to eat" said Mrs. Possible as she finished and made him a sandwich.

" Oh, well ok if you say so" said Ron as he sat down and looked at the sandwich.

" I do , now eat" said Mrs. Possible as she smiled.

" Thank , you ma'am" said Ron as he ate his sandwich.

" Mrs. Possible , what's with the ranch it looks run down and Kim won't tell me a thing" said Ron as he looked at the older Possible woman. Mrs. Possible frown and looked at Ron.

" Ron , we been in some hard time's and well I tell you later let me get my thought's in line so I can tell you strait" said Mrs. Possible as she turned around and left Ron.

"Hmm, I don't like this , I don't like this one bit" said Ron as he stared at where Mrs. Possible was. Kim walked in and saw Ron staring.

" What are you doing Ronnie" asked Kim as she smiled at him. A little girl with long red hair came running in and before Ron knew it he had that little girl in his arm's.

"Ronnie your home , yippee can you show me how to ride" ask Little 5 year old Emily Possible. Emily looked just like Kim but with freckle's.

" Here there Em how's my little angel doing" said Ron as he hugged her.

" I'm good are you going to stay please stay Ronnie" said Emily as she puppy dog pout Ron.

" Now how can I say no to a face like that" said Ron as he kissed her on the head.

" Where's your brother I here he's sick" said Ron as he got up and place her on the floor.

" Yup, follow me " said Emily as she grabbed Ron's hand and lead him to Don's room.

" Ok, bye Kp" said Ron as he was being dragged.

" Emily wait Don's sleeping" said Kim as she stopped Ron an Emily.

" Oh, Ok I'll wait" said Ron as he smiled.

" He'll be out for dinner ok Ron" said Kim as she looked at him.

" Where's your father I want to talk to him" said Ron as he looked at Kim.

" Oh, grandpa he's sick too" said Emily as she looked at Ron.

" Emily, go out side and play" said Kim as she looked at her daughter.

" Kim, why didn't you tell me your father's sick Kp" said Ron as he looked at Kim.

" Ron, please give me time to think and I promise I'll tell you" said Kim as she frowned.

" Kim , don't lie to me you know how I hate being lied to, just tell me" said Ron as he stared down Kim.

" I'm not one of your outlaw's Ronald I am your friend and when I'm ready I'll tell you" said as she glared at Ron.

" Kim, damn it tell me then if were friend's then god damn it tell me I have the right to know" said Ron as he let his anger go.

" What do you want me to say I was raped and my father was never the same" cried Kim as she broke down and fell to the ground.

" Kim, I'm so sorry I didn't know you never mention that in our letter's" said Ron as he hugged her on the floor.

" Ron, I can't I was so ashame I couldn't just say my father went nut's and never looked at me again" said Kim as she hugged him back.

" Kim, why didn't you I would of came back and helped you I told you I would come back for you and the kid's" said Ron as he took out a handkerchief and wiped her eye's.

" Ron , he lost his mind he can't work , he can't talk to me and he won't look at the kid's" said Kim as she frowned at him.

" Hmm, let me talk to your father I think I can fix this" said Ron as he got up and helped Kim up to.

" How , Ron how can you help" asked Kim as she looked at Ron with Hope.

" Let me talk to him and if it work's then you'll know" said Ron as he smiled at her.

" Ok, follow me" said Kim as she walked to her parent's bed room.

" Dad, it's me and Ron" said Kim as she walked in her father's room. Mr. Possible was unshaved and his hair was a mess. He was drolling and didn't look at Kim at all.

" Ron, wants to talk to you ok , you remember Ron Right" said Kim as she looked at her farther.

" Kim you should go Ok , this is man talk" said Ron as he nodded to Kim. Kim smiled and then left. Ron made sure that Kim was a ear shot away.

" Your, kinda messed up huh" said Ron as he looked at the man he wanted to be.

" She's not right, she's dirty" said Mr. Possible as he looked at Ron.

" Who, Kim she's all right she's fine to me and those Kid's are to" said Ron as he sat down and looked at Mr. Possible.

" No man to help her , no father for those kid's she to dirty like a whore, MY LITTLE GIRL IS A WHORE" yelled Mr. Possible as his face turned red.

" Fine if that's the problem then I'll take her. I take her to be my wife and I'll father her Kid's" said Ron as he looked at Mr. Possible and stood up.

" Why, she's to dirty" asked Mr. Possible as he rubbed his eye's.

" She's a good woman and I need that and damn it I love those Kid's" said Ron as took off his hat.

" But" started Mr. Possible but was cut short by Ron.

" No, buts I'll ask her if it's ok to court her and if she'll take me I'll be her Husband." said Ron as he smiled.

" Really, perfect I don't have to live in shamed I could look at Kim again with out discuss. " said Mr. Possible as he got up and hugged Ron.

" I'll ask" said Ron as he smile. Ron left and went to find Kim.

( With Kim)

"Ron, what happened , what did my father say" asked Kim as she looked at Ron.

" I told , him I'm going to court you and if you'll have me I'll marry you" said Ron as he place his hat back on and walked out side.

" What," said all three Possible women as they looked at Ron leave.

" Ron , get back here talk to me" said Kim as she ran after him.

" Is, Ron going to be my Papa , I want a Papa" said Emily as she looked up at her grandma.

" I don't know , but I would love Ron to be your father too" said Mrs. Possible as she smiled at Emily.

( Out side)

" Ron, stop you don't have to do this" said Kim as she stopped Ron.

" But , I do want to , I want to marry you Kp and I love them Kid's of yours I know I'm not worth it but give me the chance" said Ron as he frowned.

" Fine court me but I'm not pure and the town's folk will talk" said Kim as she gave Ron a small smile.

" I know but I don't care I love you and I'll work very hard to make you see it" said Ron as he hugged Kim as kissed her on the cheek.

" Hehehe , Ok ok but I need to tell my kid's." said Kim as she kissed Ron on his cheek.

" Fine by me" said Ron as he smiled and walked Kim back to the house.

" Ron, I love you to I know in our letter's we talked about marriage and other thing's thank you I thought after I was raped no one will love me not even you" said Kim as she walked into the house.

" Booyha, you will love me" said Ron as he followed her.

( inside the Possible home)

" Mommy, is Ron going to be my Papa" asked Emily as she ran to her mother.

" No sweety not now" said Kim as she sat down and looked at Emily.

"Why not , he's really nice" said Emily as she smiled at Ron.

" Well, umm" said Kim as she looked at Ron for help.

" Well, I have to pass a test and if I do I'll be your papa" said Ron as he picked her up and hugged her.

" And Donny's to right" said Emily as she smiled at him.

" Yup, and I'll be your mommy's husband" said Ron as he smiled at Kim.

" Hmm, if you pass a test huh" said Mrs. Possible as she looked at Kim.

" Yes, a Test huh Ron" said Kim as she to smiled and looked at Ron.

Kpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkp

I hope you like this chapter.


End file.
